Hidden Voice
by onedirectionperfection29
Summary: Katniss has a hidden voice that Gale hasn't even heard. What will happen when Gale finds her playing his mother's guitar and sining? I only own the storyline. Rated K, may change as the story progresses.
1. New Voice

**Hey guys! My first atory! Please read & Reveiw!**

* * *

I do not own the Hugner Games or the characters. I also do not own the song. Song; Safe & Sound, By; Taylor Swift, from the Hunger Games movie.

_._._._._._. Katniss' POV _._._._._._

* * *

I walked silently through the Seam from my house to my hunting partner Gale's. My eyes were closed on the journey to Gale's because I'd been there so many times I didn't need to see. I let my mind wander for a bit. To Prim, my mother, being too old to partake in the Games. I'd just turned 19 and Gale is about 21 so we're safe. As I arrived at Gale's house I knocked on the door. His mother welcomed me into their house with a smile. Gale almost never let me inside, and I almost never let him in my house. We usually met up in the woods, not wanting the other to see how bad it is. It was a silent agreement that we had, not letting each other in our home so much.

"Tea?" Ms. Hawthorne asked.

"No thank you, thank you for the offer." I replied. Ms. Hawthorne nodded in acknowledgement. I looked around the Hawthorne house, not seeing Gale.

"He'll be down soon, he's just waking up." Ms. Hawthorne stated where my friend was. I looked around the room some more, spotting a wooden object I faintly remember.

"Is that?" I start.

"Yup my guitar," Ms. Hawthorne replies knowing what I thought of it. "You can use it if you like." she offered.

"Thanks." I walk over to the object sitting on a chair. I picked it up and ran my fingers over the delicate strings. I'd used it a few times before. Knowing what to play, I started strumming the instrument and singing. For some reason I didn't hear the footsteps coming downstairs from Gale's room

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_I remember tears streaming down your face When I said, "I'll never let you go" When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone" But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling, Everything's on fire The war outside our door keeps raging on Hold on to this lullaby Even when the music's gone Gone_

_Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh La La (La La) La La (La La) Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes You'll be alright Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

"Nice song," I was startled by Gale's voice from the doorway. "Did you write that."

"Yeah." I looked down, Gale had never heard me sing before so this was the first time he's heard my voice.

* * *

**Please R&R! Luv ya!**


	2. Confession

**Hey! I was bored so I wrote the second chapter! Don't get used to me updating so soon after each chapter. I just had nothing to do! Remember; Read & Reveiw!**

* * *

_._._._._._. Katniss' POV _._._._._._

* * *

"So, that song…" Gale started.

We were in the woods, a few weeks after Gale heard me sing and this is the first time he brought it up. I wasn't sure what I felt about him not saying anything. _'Does he even remember?'_ I kept questioning myself over and over. And finally, he mentions it.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Have you written others like it?" he asks.

'Really, Gale!'

I thought_, 'Don't you have anything to say about the song I already sang?'_ Even though all I said was, "Yeah, I have."

"Cool."

I had to stop myself from tearing out my hair. _'Jesus, Gale!' _I thought over and over.

"What did you think of the other song I sang?" I couldn't help the words escaping my mouth until they were out in the open.

"Ummm... I... ummm..." Gale sighed.

_'Jesus Katnis! Now Gale will say he hated it!'_ I slumped my head. "Never mind, Gale. Forget I said anything."

"But, Catnip. I was going to say..." I cut him off.

"Let me just stop you right there, Gale. You don't have to say anything, I said forget it. So just FORGET IT!" I hoped my tone sounded powerful enough to make him stop. But knowing Gale, I knew it wouldn't be enough. And it wasn't

"Catnip..."

"No."

"Catnip..."

NO."

"KATNISS!" Gale yelled. The birds fluttered from the trees at the noise. "Catnip," he said more calmly, even though I know he's in a fit. He hates it when people stop him in the middle of talikng and won't let him talk.

"Yes?" my voice was a small squeek.

"I don't hate the song." he said.

"What?"

"I actually really like the song. And I hope you trust me enough to sing around me, because you've never done that before." Gale was speaking from his heart, and I loved what he had to say. "How many others have you sang to?" he was ACTUALLY INTERESTED!

"Lets see, my mom, Prim, your mom, and you." it was true, only four people have heard me sing, because I didn't think I was any good. But Gale said I was.

* * *

**Please R&R! Luv ya!**


	3. Jelous?

_._._._._._. Katniss' POV _._._._._._

* * *

"You haven't sung to Mellark, have you?" Gale said with a hint of anger in his voice ethat comes around whenever he talks about Peeta.

"No."

"Good."

"Why is that so 'Good'?" I asked.

"Well, do you know why I hate him?" Gale changed the subject.

"Umm, you said that he thinks he's so much better than everyone else and you just want to drop dead in a whole when you see him."

"Do you know why?"

"Because you think he thinks he's so mush better than everyone else."

"Yeah, but the real reson I don't like him is because, remember that time you where humming a tune coming from the Hob with me?"

"Yeah."

"He was behind us and I heard him mutter 'she has no sense of rhythm or pitch.'."

I think my mouth droped open because he was staring at me like I had Squirrel guts on my face. Peeta Mellark said I have 'No sense of rhythm or pitch.'. PEETA FRICKEN MELLARK! THE NICE BREAD BOY! I think I said thatoutloud because Gale was trying to comfort me, well it wasn't working.

* * *

**R&R! Luv ya!**


	4. Fight

**Hey guys! Wanna say thanks for reading and check out my youtube account: sjmitchellbran. read & Review!**

* * *

_._._._._._. Katniss' POV _._._._._._

"Peeta!" I yelled at the blond bread boy.

"What, Katniss!" he yelled more annoyed than angry.

"Why Peeta! Why would you say I have no sense of rhythm or pitch?"

"Damn Gale!"

"So you admit you said it!" I shouted in a matter-a-fact tone.

"Well you didn't have any sencs of rhythm of pitch. I think you do now, though."

"That was last week Mellark!"

"Oh." was the answer I got.

"I'm done." I said walking away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he shreeked but I kept walking. Out of that bakery, out to the Seam, out to Gale's, but most importantly, out of Peeta Mellark's life.

-*-*-*-*-*- At Gale's -*-*-*-*-*-

"Hey Mrs. Hawthorne. Is Gale in?" I asked when I found her doing laundry.

"No, sorry Katniss. He's in the woods."

"Well do you think I can borrow your guitar for a few days?"

"Here," she said handing me the instrument. "You can keep it."

"No no I couldn't." I impied.

"You'll use it more than I ever have." she said smiling.

"Thank you." I said, I'll treasure it forever.

I took the instrument, knowing exacly where to go and what to do. _Woods, woods, woods. _Was what I thought over and over as I neared the gap in the fence in the meadows._ I'll go to the lake, go to the lake and write a song and hopefully sing it to Gale, Prim, and my mother later._

It wasn't until I got into the woods that I realized it was almoast supper._ I'll have to go to our spot._ I thought walking twoard the rock Gale and I meet at a lot.

When I got to the rock, I was guess what? No food, but I'm not going back home. I sat down and started struming the guitar and tuning it.

"Okay." I said out loud and started playing.

_You're not alone_  
_Together we stand_  
_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_  
_When it gets cold_  
_And it feels like the end_  
_There's no place to go_  
_You know I won't give in_  
_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away_  
_I wish you were here_  
_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_  
_Before the doors close_  
_And it comes to an end_  
_With you by my side I will fight and defend_  
_I'll fight and defend_  
_Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_  
_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_  
_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da_  
_La da da da_  
_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_  
_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

It was just a song to keep me calm and to tell me there is always a light at the end of the dark.

* * *

**R&R Luv ya!**


End file.
